The best love of all
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Merle thinks about the person she loves, and It's not Van! Please Read and Review


  
  
The best love of all  
  
  
The night was silent, the only sound that was made was from the wind as it blew threw the trees gently ruffling the leaves or the sounds of the crickets singing. The woods looked lonely and empty too. And it would have been empty if it weren't for four objects lying on the soft mossy grass. One was Escaflowne, the other Prince Van; being held in Van's arms was Hitomi. They were all asleep except for the 4th object, the cat-girl Merle.   
Merle watched Van and Hitomi as the embraced each other sweetly as they slept, the cat-girl's ears drooping downward sadly.   
  
"I can't that she fell in love with him." Merle said out loud with a sigh.   
  
The little cat-girl turned her head away from the happy couple but could not resist taking a look back at them.  
  
"I wish that I could hold her in my arms like that..."   
  
Merle lay on her back breathing yet another sigh as she looked up at the mystic moon. 'All my life I thought I loved Van, but it was all just a crush. I knew him since a kid and all; he was the only one who had ever been nice to me so I guess that's why I thought I fell in love with him. I think I would still think I loved him if Hitomi never showed up. I admit at first I hated that girl from the Mystic Moon, I was always so jealous and worried that Van would fall in love her and not me but I discovered something about myself just a few weeks ago, when I overheard Van admit his love for Hitomi. I was not worried about Van falling in love with her; I was worried about Hitomi falling in love with him. Because it is now that I realize that I love Hitomi, but it's to late to tell her my feelings now, even if I could bare the shame and embarrassment of loving another girl.  
  
Merle rolled over on her side with a yawn. 'I don't know when it was I started to have feelings for her... I don't even know why I have feelings for such a doom-foreseeing weirdo. '  
  
The cat frowned for a moment at her thoughts. 'It's just that attitude that has even stopped Hitomi from even liking you as I friend. I don't know why I'm so mean to her, but I just can't help it. Maybe it's the only way for me to hide how much a truly care about her. But after all what I said to her, she probably hates my guts. After all, she always calls me Cat-girl.'  
  
Merle felt tears well up in her eyes. 'All my life I've been looked down on because I was a cat, everyone just sees me as some sort of cute little animal girl who can't be taken seriously in the matters of love. I just wish that for once someone could see me as who I am and not see a cat. I'm a person, I have five fingers and heart, I don't like beings called names, and I have feelings. But no one pays attention to that, not even Hitomi or Van.  
  
'Get down here cat girl!'  
'You Cat burglar!'  
'Well, excuse me little miss kitty cat.'  
  
Every time she remembered occasions where Hitomi used the phrase 'Cat' to describe her it hurt. 'It's not my fault I was born a cat-girl...' Merle's eyes closed slowly as she fell asleep.  
  
  
She was standing in a pretty pink room with cushions, and windows and stuffed animal toys everywhere.   
  
"Wow, where am I?" Merle asked herself as she wondered around the room.  
  
"In you dreams world Merle." A familiar voice said.  
  
Merle turned to looked towards the voice and saw 'Hitomi' setting on the huge pink bed. She sat, dressed in a long white night dress and holding a stuffed animal of a kitty cat.  
  
"Hitomi?" Merle blinked. "That's not really you is it? Your just my imagination." The cat frowned sadly.  
  
' Hitomi' nodded. "Afraid so, but dreams are magical places you know, when you dream your dream is real, but when your awake it is not real anymore, so any mistakes you make in a dream can be forgotten, but the joy you get from a dream stays with you forever."  
  
Merle nodded her head as she began to walk over to 'Hitomi' setting on the bed next to her.  
  
"Merle even though I may not be the real Hitomi I can tell you that she does not hate you, besides Van your are her best friend." 'Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but I wish that I could be so much more to you...her, then a friend." Merle sighed.  
  
"That will never be, her and Van were distant to be."  
  
Merle closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling down her eyes. "I just wish that I could tell her 'I love You Hitomi.' "  
  
"You can tell me, as long as your are in your dream world, this is all real, so until you wake up I'm the real Hitomi, and you can see me Merle every time you go to sleep, It's soon time for you to wake up, Is there anything you want to do here before you wake?"  
  
"Yes. I love you Hitomi."  
  
"I love you too, Merle." The two young girls hug, and Merle closes her eyes and pushes herself forward kissing her dream Hitomi on the lips. "Oh Hitomi..."  
  
  
Merle opened her eyes to find herself kissing a shocked and bewildered Hitomi and quickly pushed away and began to make gagging sounds.  
  
"Hitomi, what the hell do you think you were doing!?" Merle hissed with fake anger.  
  
"What I was doing!? You were the one who kissed me little miss cat!" Hitomi growled blushing in anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Well....What were you doing leaning over me!?"  
  
"I was trying to wake you up! Now what were you doing kissing me!?"   
  
"I was dreaming of Van, don't think I would ever want to kiss you, mystic moon freak." Merle sniffed.  
  
"Then why did you say my name?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Merle blushed and began to stutter. "Well...I...um..Eh...did I say that out loud...? Oh Hitomi, please let me explain..." The cat-girl was nearly on the verge of tears.  
  
The anger suddenly faded from Hitomi's face and she smiled softly. " You're one of my best friends Merle, but I love Van, I'll never be able to love you in the same way I love him but I do love you as a friend. And you know what Merle?"  
  
"What?" Merle asked timidly.  
  
"The love between friends is the best love of all."  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
